The Wardrobe
by 500daysofjemma
Summary: Al and Hugo stick Rose and Scopius in a wardrobe... you'll just have to read what happens next! Story is better, i promise! Rated T.


**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic!**

**I hope you like this story :) **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were always fighting. Scorpius would say something arrogant, Rose would shout at him, Scorpius would shout back and their shouting matches would start. After 4 years, Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley had had enough. Al knew that Rose and Scorpius had liked each other since first year, he was their best friend after all. "Al, we have to do something about them. All Rose talks to me about is Scorpius this and Scorpius that. It drives me crazy," said Hugo.

"I agree," said Al, and they discussed a plan.

* * *

><p>"Al, where are you taking me?" asked Rose the next evening, "I have a potions essay to do."<p>

"Relax, Rose, it's not due till next week." said Al. They turned the corner and entered the Room of requirement. Furniture was scattered everywhere. "Al, what's happened?" she asked tentatively. Hugo appeared from round the corner.

"Oh hey Rosie, we got detention so we were wondering if you could help us move this furniture to the Ravenclaw common room," said Hugo.

"Hugo, I may be a Prefect, but I am in Slytherin, not Ravenclaw," said Rose. She turned to leave.

"Please, Rosie, I'll give you all of my chocolate frogs," said Hugo. Rose sighed.

"Fine," she said. She went to the grand wardrobe in the middle of the room and took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened. "Someone must have put something in there," she said, climbing in to the wardrobe. Al and Hugo beamed, their plan was working. She lit her wand and scanned the back of the wardrobe. "I don't see anything, Al," she called out. All of a sudden, she heard the door click shut. "ALBUS POTTER! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE, I HAVE A POTIONS ESSAY TO DO!" she banged on the door.

"There's no point in doing it, they won't let you out," said a voice. Rose turned around to find Scorpius Malfoy standing there. Rose grunted.

"HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY! I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, ALBUS POTTER!" she screamed. She heard laughter from the other side of the door.

"Rose and Scorpius, you won't be able to come out until you admit you like each other!" said the boys, giggling.

"And kiss," someone else said, and they laughed harder.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Rose screamed before slumping down on the floor. She tried to Alohamora the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What are we going to do?" asked Scorpius.

"Did you know that's the first non-offensive thing you've said to me all day. And how the hell am I meant to know?" Rose snapped.

"There's no need to snap at me, Weasley, I only asked," snapped Scorpius.

"I snapped because I have a Potions essay to do, and my brother and cousin has locked me in a wardrobe with you," said Rose.

"I was stuck in this wardrobe for 15 minutes longer than you, I have more of a reason to snap. You know, the quicker we do this, the quicker we get out of here," said Malfoy.

"I'm not about to admit my feelings for you," said Rose

"Oh, so you do have feelings for me then?" asked Scorpius. Rose felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"No it's just that-"

"Face it Weasley, you like me," Scorpius mocked. Rose sighed in defeat and slumped down in a corner.

"Fine, Scorpius. Yes, I like you. I have done since first year," she muttered.

"You know, you could have told me sooner," said Scorpius.

"But every time I try and have a normal conversation with you, we always end up fighting, like we are now," said Rose.

"Yeah, because you start it all the time. You like me, Weasley, and I'm out of your league-"

"Scorpius Malfoy! Merlin, you drive me insane. At times I want to slap you round the face cos you're so bloody arrogant, but other times I just want to snog your face off-" but Rose didn't finish her sentence because Scorpius took 3 steps and closed the gap between them. They kissed each other with so much burning passion. He ran his fingers through her hair, her hand knotted in his golden locks. All the five years of tension was dissolved in that second. Both pulled away with grins on their faces. All of a sudden the door swung open. There was applause as the couple turned around. they found themselves in the middle of the Great Hall with what seemed like half the school. Even the professors were clapping. "I never thought I would see the day when I made Rose Weasley speechless!" boomed Malfoy. Rose slapped him on the arm,

"Bloody hell, Malfoy-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Rose," he said. They kissed again, softer and slower this time but with all the passion and desire.

"Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Scorpius. The crowd aww'ed.

"Yeah, I will," she replied, beaming. Everybody cheered again. She jumped out of the wardrobe, followed by Scorpius, and they went to James, Al and Hugo. "You left us in there for nearly a full half an hour without a fresh supply of oxygen-"

"What she basically means is thanks," said Scorpius, hugging his best friend.

"Guys, you do realise, you've made everything worse now, she'll be making cow eyes at him non-stop and won't stop talking about him," said James. Rose slapped him.

"Shut it J," she said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Albus and Hugo sat down in the Great Hall ready for breakfast. "Where's Rose?" asked Al.<p>

"No idea," replied Hugo.

"They're probably eating each other's faces off," said Al and Hugo shuddered. All of a sudden, the smell of roses and auburn hair filled the Slytherin table.

"Morning Al, Hugo," said Rose happily. She sat down next to her brother, who conveniently happened to be facing the Gryffindor table. She caught Scorpius eyes and smiled. A blush formed on her cheeks. "Told you so, mouthed James from the Gryffindor table. Al and Hugo groaned.

**I hope you liked it :) reviews would be great :)**


End file.
